The Dragon and The Prince
by xXxSnakePrinceXxX
Summary: HPDM FWGW, It's starts with a letter never meant to be sent. Harry finally comes to his senses, Draco and Harry become friends. SUCK AT SUMMARIES! evil!Dumbledore, selective Weasly!bashing, Hermione!bashing, Slytherin!Harry, and *SLIGHT SPOILER* father!Snape
1. Letter

**I don't own.**

**I probably shouldn't be starting another fic when I have to other babies, but that damn bunny wouldn't leave alone. Luckily, I have the first few chapters already written. This is just a little side-fic to work on LC and Pack are first and foremost though.**

'My Little Dragon,

I know you'll never get this, because I'm sure as hell not going to send this. But I needed to get this out and I once heard someone say that writing a letter and not sending it is a good way.

You laugh at me, hex me, and do everything in your power to ruin my life, but still even after all of that: I'm in love with you.

It kills me, being so close to what I want and never being able to have it.

But I saw what you're really like. I know that you at least worry a bit about things. That you don't believe all the pureblood bigotry you spew but, for your mother's sake, you do, because she might be hurt if you don't.

I know that you are lonely, just like me.

I know that your mask is something you need to get by, just like me.

We're so similar, yet so different. Just like love and hate, you and I are just two sides to the same fucked up coin.

I'll keep this to myself, and hope that this is just a fucking phase, that I'm just so emotionally needy that I got attached to you. Telling you might kill me; literally. You would probably try to AK me the moment I even mentioned anything of the sort.

I'll just swallow the confession that wants to pour from my lips, stop myself from leaning in to kiss you, like I almost did today. Luckily, Weasley was there, and he started yelling at you though, which snapped me out of it.

Plus, if by some miracle, you actually felt the same, then I'd probably just fuck it up by panicking.

Let's face it; I'm an emotional fuck up.

So I'll just watch you while you're not looking, never take for granted all the touches (even if it is in the form of punches and other such violence). I'll attempt to not lose myself in those silver eyes, which even though your face is either emotionless or sneering, shine with emotion.

I'll keep up the act, but luckily I've never started a fight so, if I just ignore you then you shouldn't catch on.

Please, my love, just stay so blissfully unaware.

Just know how much I love you, and I'll always be here, even if it's in the shadows.

My heart is yours, わたしのちさいりゅう,

Scarhead'

**Whatcha think? Review please =)**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry put down the quill, and ran his hands over his face. It was the beginning of his fourth year and he thought he was losing his mind. After all how sane could one be if they were in love with their enemy?

The ebony haired boy sometimes wondered if he was just a mental patient, locked away for years and this was all in his head. Or if this was just an extremely long dream and he would soon wake up under his cupboard, with Aunt Petunia's shrill voice calling for him to start his chores. It sometimes would be nice.

He looked at the parchment before rolling it and tying it with a nice silver ribbon.

'I want my destroyed thoughts to be pretty at least.' Harry wished his emotions would burn with the letter in the morning. But he knew it was impossible.

After changing into his ratty-old pajamas he climbed into his four-post bed, closed the hangings, and fell into a sleep which consisted of dreams featuring a certain gorgeous pureblood with silvery hair.

Ron Weasley was a happy boy. He had just used his 'best friends' fame and had some Hufflepuff second year girl blow him. 'At least that stupid, ugly, orphan is somewhat useful.' The ginger thought, 'Maybe I'll do something for him…'

He made his way to the fourth year Gryffindor boy's dorms. Everyone was asleep when he got there, which left him a little dismayed, because he had wanted to brag to the other boys. 'Oh well.'

He walked over to his bed and went to plop down when something shiny caught his dull blue eyes.

Weasley walked over and picked up the letter. 'Potter must have forgotten to send this, I can do it. After all he did get me a blowjob.' He quickly did some spell Hermione had taught him and sent the letter to whomever it was meant for. 'Damn, I should have read it… oh well too late.'

And then the ginger prat went to sleep.

Malfoy was almost asleep, so close to the one peace he had, when something landed on his face.

'Cor!' he shot up in his bed and grabbed the bloody thing that prevented his sleep. He found it to be a rolled up bit of parchment. 'How in Merlin's purple pants did this get on my face?' then he remembered the Dimitto Charm. (A/N: You waved your wand in a circle around what you want to send and say 'mitto'. It will automatically go where it's supposed to. I just made this up, so it sucks)

'Why would someone send me something in the middle of the night?' he untied the silver silk ribbon and unrolled the letter.

When he was done reading it he sat there in shock. His eyes wider than saucer plates, mouth opening and closing, and trying to process what he just read. He had no doubt where the letter came from, untidy scrawl, the mention of Weasel, and fuck it was signed with my nickname for him… Harry Bleeding Potter loved him. The Boy-Who-Needs-Hyphens-In-His-Name knew more than he probably should have ever known. He felt the same as Draco felt, he fucking felt the same…

He only had one thought before he fainted 'Damn, Potter…'

**Review Please! Short chapters are over!**


	3. Friendship

Harry woke up late the next morning so he did not have time to think about the letter.

He threw on his clothes, brushed his teeth, and ran down to breakfast. The ebony haired boy sat in between his obligatory pose, Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. Neville Longbottom sat across from him, The Weasley twins on his right and a third year Ravenclaw named Luna Lovegood on his left.

He liked Luna, Neville, and the twins. He just found Weasel and Ms. Know-It-All rather annoying and fake. He knew the crazy old bastard Dumbledore paid them to do it, but he had it all sorted out with the Goblins. By the next week he would have everything the money, books, and precious family heirlooms. The books Granger stole and the heirlooms Molly Weasley took and gave to Ginerva Weasley.

He was currently wearing his family rings, yes as in plural, under glamour until he had his objects back. Then he would show them that, yes he knew, and yes he was a powerful motherfucker.

As the young heir listened to the dull small-talk around him he found his eyes drifting towards the Slytherin table. His emerald eyes caught silver ones. The silver ones not menacing or hateful or any of the other usual emotions, instead they were thoughtful and calculating; almost as if he was just presented with a great puzzle that he was determined to find out.

The Gryffindor who didn't want to be a lion sat there and looked at the blonde until he saw his brows furrow and he gave a slight nod, like he was determined to do something. The snake turned away and after a couple seconds so did Harry.

He turned his attention to Neville and had a decent conversation about the effects of a werewolf hair put in a Beauty potion which required unicorn hair. The results sounded rather disastrous.

Once breakfast was over, everyone left for classes.

The trio was a bit early, Neville having to go back upstairs for his potions book, so when they got there the only person waiting outside the class was Draco Malfoy. As they approached Malfoy kicked himself off of the wall and walked towards them.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Weasley sneered. The blonde looked mock-thoughtful for a second before he turned to Harry.

"I want to talk to Potter, Weasel. Not that it's any of your concern. Potter, will you speak with me for a moment?" he looked sideways at the two next to me. "Alone preferably." He stood with the same arrogance as usual, but his eyes showed that he meant no harm, and that this would be important.

"Sure, why not." I stepped forward away from the two and felt my robe be pulled back, which caused me to fall. I looked up from my spot on the floor and glared at Weasel and Granger. "What the hell was that for?" Malfoy reached his hand out to help me and I took it. He hauled me up and stood next to me.

"Harry he's evil remember? His dad was a Death Eater, he calls me a mudblood, he makes fun of Ron's situation, and he throws your orphaned status in your face. He is our enemy." Granger talked and the two just walked away. When they got to an old empty classroom somewhere in the dungeons Malfoy put up silencing and locking charms.

Harry leaned against a desk and waited for Malfoy to proceed. The silver haired boy stood with an air of confidence, but if you were Harry than you knew what to look for. His jaw kept clenching and unclenching, his hands were wiggling about, and his eyes were slightly downcast.

This all pointed to one thing: Draco Malfoy was nervous.

The ebony haired teen watched with silent amusement and curiosity. What had the Slytherin Ice Prince all fidgety?

"Well, Potter, I'm sure you are wondering why I called upon you. Well, I would like to offer my sincerest apologies for my past behavior, it was crude and barbaric. I propose a truce." He breathed out a sigh and held his out his hand.

-HARRY P.O.V.-

I pondered the situation for a moment. It would be in my best interest to accept his hand. He was cunning, had connections, and I doubt he was as bad as the Weasels thought if he was apologizing. Plus, I REALLY wanted to be friends with him.

I took his hand and shook it, then pushed my hand to grasp his wrist, "Draconis from the Malfoy clan, I accept the truce you willingly offer. With Gaia and our ancestors' spirits as our witnesses I call a blood peace between us and all our descendents. Do you accept the blood peace?" He looked shocked; probably at the fact that I knew such a pureblood ritual.

"Harold from the Potter clan, as our ancestors' and Gaia witness, I call peace for us and our descendents." A green misty ribbon wrapped around my forearm and connected with the silver one from his arm.

We both finished the ritual by saying the incantation, "Cruor pacis aeterna." The ribbons wrapped around our bodies and our hands glowed a bright white. A sharp pain formed in our hands, our blood mixed, and the ritual was over.

When it ended we inspected our hands. At the end of ceremonies like this there was always a symbol left, and with this one we received silver snakes. When connected they would boost our magic and healing capabilities. All our descendents would receive the same mark, so we could look after each other.

I showed him my palm and he showed me his, flashing a smile to confirm. I cast a quick 'tempus' and realized that we had one minute to get to potions, "Come on, Malfoy, we need to get to potions, about now." I grabbed his wrist after I broke his wards and half ran to Snape's classroom.

When we got there Snape still wasn't in the room. The only free spots were at one table in the front of the Slytherin side of the room. I pulled him along and sat there, flashing a smirk at Granger and Weasley's shocked and angry faces.

"You know, Potter, considering you just bonded us and our blood-line, I think you should at-least have the courtesy of calling me my given name." I pulled on my mask to hide the fact I was jumping for joy at that.

"Well only if you call me by mine, Draco." He smirked and nodded in confirmation.

Just then Snape walked in, and after a suspicious glance at Draco and me, started class.


End file.
